We Your Family
by SinkMeInTheRiverAtDawn
Summary: Loki manged to escape his prison cell in time to save Frigga. But it costs him his life in return. Thor, Odin and Frigga mourn over the loss of Loki, remembering times long forgotten. Hela offers Thor a deal he cannot refuse. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Memories

**I might add more chapters. I do not follow some of the characters closely so forgive me if things are wrong and or if I change something's. Also I have not watched Thor 2 or any of the deleted scenes in awhile. Also Loki's children will not be in this story as his children if I put them in here at all. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY IDEAS AND A SHITTY LAPTOP. Enjoy. Sorry about my shitty grammar. And sorry if you get excited for an update, I was just fixing a couple of spelling errors.**

"Loki!" Frigga screamed as she watched her son dropped by Algrim to the ground. Algrim was about to go after Frigga when lightning shot through the room and hit Malekith's face forcing the elf to the ground. Algrim ran to his masters side and pulled him off the ground before running to the balcony with him. Thor threw Mjolnir at them forcing them off the balcony. He would have run to the balcony's side to make sure they were dead if he Hadn't seen Loki laying on the ground with a pool of blood forming around his body as Frigga held him close to her crying. Thor stood there for a moment before he slowly made his way over to them and dropped to his knees next to them. "Loki… Please, o-open your eyes." Frigga cried as she shook Loki lightly.

Slowly Loki's eyes opened and he stared up at her. He coughed harshly as blood came spilling from his mouth. He winced visibly as he began to feel the pain from his wound. He blinked a few times trying to get rid of the dizzy feeling.

"Yes, Loki." she said quickly as she looked at him worriedly.

She was crying. Why was she crying? He hated seeing her cry like this. He had only seen her cry a couple of times in his life and every time he didn't know what to do. He reached a weak hand up and touched her face gently. "Do n-not weep for me… Mother" He shakes his head slightly. "I'm not w-worth it…"

When he said that she cried harder. "D-don't say that. Of course you are." She swallowed and closed her eyes a moment before opening them again. "Pl-please, don't leave me again… I'll do anything…"

Thor grabbed Loki's arm gently earning his younger brothers attention. Loki looked over to him. "Loki…" he said sadly as he stared down at his little brother. Thor had never seen Loki look so weak and frail, it scared him to see the usually so active and smart-ass of a brother like this.

Loki swallowed and stared at Thor. Thor looked like he was about to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He says quickly while trying to keep his eyes open. Thor shook his head and put his hand behind Loki's neck to make sure Loki kept looking at him.

"It's alright…" Thor nodded while looking at him. "J-just stay with us and we can tell father what you've done here."

Loki smiled slightly. "I didn't do it for him…" He laughed quietly as his eyes became unfocused. Slowly his skin began to grey as his life slipped away. "He was right… it was my birthright to die…" His eyes closed slightly. "I was f-foolish… I wish I had not let any of you down… L-like I did…" He paused and looked to Thor. "T-told you I-I'm not good a-at promising th-things…" Thor looked at him confused, then his mouth opened slightly and his eyes became sadder, if that was possible.

Frigga shook her head. "You never let us down, my son. Not once."

"I wish I could have been able to speak with Odin honestly… I never hated any of you… I'm so sorry…" His words became quiet as he closed his eyes. His skin

"Loki?" Frigga said. When he didn't respond she sobbed loudly and pulled him close to her chest. Odin rushed into the room with his spear held tightly in both of his hands. When he saw Frigga holding the now dead Loki close to her body he dropped the weapon and slowly walked over to them. He stared down at them for a few long moments before he dropped to his knees. "Loki!" Frigga screamed as he cried harder. Hearing his wife scream for their son hurt Odin more than even he could ever realize. Odin closed his eye and reached out grabbing Frigga and Thor and pulling them into an embrace with Loki in between them. For once in a long time, Odin wept as they held Loki's body.

…...

The funeral for Loki seemed like it lasted forever. Odin, Thor and Frigga stayed long after the others had left, just staring out at nothing. Thor was the first to leave not being able to handle staying there anymore. Then Frigga left to search for their son. Odin stayed there. He realized just how much of a quiet place the palace had been since Loki left the first time and how much quieter and empty it would now seem.

_Odin walked into the temple to gather the Casket and was surprised when he heard the cry of a baby. He cast a glance around the large room until his eye landed on a small blue infant laying near a wall. He made his way over and kneeled down next to him. He lifted the baby up and recognized the markings to be Laufey's. So this was Laufey's son. No wonder he left the baby here alone to die. He ran a thumb on the infants head and smiled as he held him. "Loki. Loki Odinson." He said naming the child. _

Odin felt tears leave his eye and he close it while looking up slightly.

"_Father!" A 5 year old Loki said happily as he ran over to Odin. He held out a small piece of parchment and Odin took it. He looked at it with a confused look. _

"_Why does this horse have 8 legs?" When he gained no response he looked up to see Loki had run back over to Thor and the two were now arguing about something or another. He let himself smile slightly as he watched his sons argue and then soon afterwards they began to play again._

"What have I done?" Odin asked himself as he opened his eye. He shook his head slightly.

"_Father, watch this." Loki said, now around the age of 14. He began to show Odin his magic abilities. Odin frowned slightly. He did wish that Loki was more capable of fighting rather than trickery. He had hoped Loki would spar with Thor more often and silently raged at Frigga for teaching Loki magic. _

Odin continued to remember everything that ever happened between them. Everything he had ever done wrong.

_"Stop."_

_Loki paused when he heard the Allfather's voice and held the Casket as his hands began to turn blue. "Am I cursed?" He asked finally._

_"No." Came Odin's reply._

_Slowly he set the Casket down but kept his hands on it allowing his skin to change more. The blue slowly drifted up and down his body until all of his skin was blue and his eyes were red. "What am I?"_

_"You're my son." Odin said after finding the right words._

_Loki's hands left the Casket and he turned to the Allfather, showing his blue skin and red eyes along with the markings all over his skin that belonged to a Frost Giant. "What more than that?" His voice sounded bitter and hate dripped off his words. The rage he felt was not shown by his face or words, but by the look in his eyes as his skin turned back to pale and his eyes back to green. After a moment he began to walk towards Odin "The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?" Loki continued to walk to Odin as he stayed quiet. Loki looked up at him. Once he was at the bottom of the stairs Odin spoke._

_"No" He looked down then at Loki "In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple… And I found a baby. Small, for a giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son."_

_Loki looked off to the side when he heard the words come from Odin's mouth. "Laufey's son." He repeated He looked to Odin after a moment his eyes brimming with tears._

_Odin nodded ever slightly and said "Yes." He spoke softly_

_"Wh-"Loki whispered as he looked to the side once more the tears threatening to spill out onto his cheeks. He looked back and forth slightly for a moment. "Why?" He said just above a whisper. "You were knee deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me?"_

_"You were an innocent child-"_

_Loki cut him off "No. You took me for a purpose, what was it?" When Odin remained silent Loki lost it and screamed "Tell me!"_

_"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance; bring about a permanent peace, through you." He admitted_

_By now Loki's breath had become a bit harsher and easier to hear. "Wh-what…?" He said almost too quiet to hear._

_"But those plans no longer matter."_

_Loki breathed out quickly once "So I am no more than another stolen relic." He looked down "Locked up here," He looked up again "Until you might have use of me."_

_"Why do you twist my words?" He said his voice never changing._

_"You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?"_

_"You're my son. " He paused and looked at the hurt look plastered onto Loki's face "I only wanted to protect you from the truth."_

_Now Loki could hardly keep his tears from spilling over onto his face "Wha- because I-I-I-I'm the monster who parents tell their children about at night?"_

_"No" Was all Odin managed to say as he lowered himself onto the stone steps_

_"You know it all makes sense now. Why you favored Thor all these years!" His sadness was quickly becoming rage and his hurt expression changed to one of anger. "Because no matter how much you claimed to love me" He slammed his hand into his chest as he walked towards Odin. Odin reached a hand up towards Loki indicating a need for help. Loki only looked down at him "You could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" Slowly Odin's hand fell beside him. _

….

"_No, Loki." When lose words left his mouth Loki stared at him his face becoming hard. Then he let go._

He swallowed heavily and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, my son…"

"_Your birthright was to die!" Odin yelled._

"I'm so sorry…" Slowly he turned and walked back to the palace.

…..

Thor sat on the steps to the Throne room with Frigga sitting next to him hugging him tightly. Frigga continued to cry over the loss of her son.

"_He's so small…" Frigga said as she held Loki. "You said he was Laufey's son?"_

_Odin nods. "Their marks match perfectly." Frigga nodded and put the spell back in place causing Loki to look like and Asgardian again. She smiled warmly and continued to look at their new son. "Maybe one day when he had grown Laufey will allow a peace between us, though him." _

"_Laufey cast him out for a reason, Odin. I doubt he will."_

"_We can still try."_

_She held her tongue and sighed before placing Loki in the bassinet as the little green eyed baby fell asleep. She smiled more and sat next to him. "Sleep now, my son." They heard the door open and looked over to see a half asleep 3 year old Thor. _

"_Mother, father…" he mumbled walking in. _

"_Thor, what are you doing up?" Frigga asked as he made his way over to her._

"_I cant sleep. Had a nightmare…" He yawned quietly and Frigga shook her head slightly while smiling. Thor heard Loki make a small noise and looked around confused. "What was that?" _

_Frigga looked to Odin who nodded. "Come, Thor." She lifted him up after he got a bit closer and she showed him Loki. "This is, Loki. Your little brother."_

_Thor stared at him for a moment before smiling. "I like him."_

_Frigga smiled and laughed slightly. "Good, my son." _

Thor tightened his grip around his mother when she began to calm slightly.

"_How did you do that?" The now 10 year old Loki asked excitedly as he looked at the now happily running around cat. He had brought her a small black cat that he found with a broken leg and she healed its leg for him._

"_Its magic, Loki." She explained._

"_Will you teach it to me?" He looked up at her with big eyes._

_She hesitated for a moment then nodded and smiled as Loki hugged her and thanked her. Soon she began to teach him the basics that she knew._

"Mother?" Thor asked when she had become quiet. She looked up at him tears still streaming down her face.

"I-.. I'm going to go lay down for awhile…" She shakily said before slowly standing and leaving.

"_There you are." Frigga said as she walked up to the now adult Loki. "I was wondering where you'd run off to." Loki didn't respond as he stayed staring at the bifrost. Frigga sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your father is just trying to protect you, my son."_

"_I am no longer a child, mother." He said turning to her. "I can care for myself."_

" _I know this, my son. But you are our youngest and still considered very young by Asgardian standards. Why do you want to fight along side your brother in a war so badly?"_

_Loki only sighed and looked away. " I do not wish to fight in a war, but maybe I can show him that I am not as weak as he thinks, that and why would I not wish to help my brother? I do not understand why he is so protective, he was never this way with Thor. What makes me so different? Thor is only a couple of years older than I." _

_Frigga bit her lip and looked at the bifrost before looking back to Loki. She wanted to tell him more than anything, but she knew how Odin would react. "I know you do not yet understand, but soon I hope you will be able to. Until that time, why don't you help me in the gardens?" Loki only shrugged and followed her._

Slowly she made it back to her and Odin's room and laid down and crying more. "Please come back…" She whispered. "I'd so anything…"

…...

Thor sat there on the steps for a couple hours after Frigga had left. Finally he decided to get up and walk around. He walked through the hall of the palace every now and then a guard or servant would pass him. He turned down a hall and stopped.

"_Loki! Your dead!" A 13 year old Thor yelled as he chased Loki through the halls of the palace. Loki was laughing the entire time. Thor growled as he continued to chase his younger brother._

"_Come on, Thor! It was just a bit of fun!" He yelled back. "Can you not understand the concept of a joke?" He asked as he turned the corner. _

"_Putting me in a gown is not a bit of fun!"_

"_It is to me!" Loki laughed._

_Eventually Thor had caught up with Loki and grabbed him. Both boys fell to the floor, Loki still laughing while Thor was panting from the 45 minute chase. "Your lucky I'm to tired t-to kill you…" Thor mumbled as he lay on the marble floor. Loki pushed him playfully and laughed a bit more before stopping. "How is it you are not tired or panting, like I am?"_

"_My stamina is better than yours." Loki replied and sat up. Thor smiled and shook his head._

"_Want to bet?" Loki smirked slightly and got up running again. Thor began to chase the young trickster once more, this time laughing the whole way._

Despite the events of the past few days Thor found himself smile at the memory. He walked to the library and leaned in the doorway.

"_Brother." A 17 year old Thor groaned in boredom. "Why is it you are always buried in these books?"_

"_Because unlike you, the book's hold knowledge that I would like to know." Came his reply as he turned the page to a book. _

"_You said we could spar today." Thor said leaning on the table. _

_Loki sighed. "That was until you hit me with your horse…" He mumbled as he set the book down and picked up another. _

"_That was not my fault! Volstagg scared him. Blame him if you are still angry. Come on." Thor pulled at Loki's arm slightly causing the younger to groan in annoyance. _

"_You will not leave me alone unless I spar with you, will you?" Thor shook his head and Loki sighed before setting the book down. Thor smiled as Loki got up and followed him to the training grounds. While they were walking Thor stopped suddenly causing Loki to run into him. "What are you doing?"_

"_Brother, will you promise me something?" Loki raised a brow at his brothers request. _

"_I'm not good at promising things Thor."_

"_I know that… Please." Thor turned to him. "Promise me that you'll always be here. Promise me that you wont die before I do."_

_Loki shook his head and sighed. "Fine, I promise. Now can we please go and spar so that I can get back to my reading?" Thor smiled and nodded._

Thor looked down slightly and smiled sadly. "You lied… Why am I not surprised?" Thor asked himself as he left the room and headed to the dinning room where he sat down on the steps.

"_Well, are you coming?" Thor asked as Lo__ki sat with his back facing his older brother. Thor knew that Loki would come, he always joined Thor and the others on their little adventures._

_Loki turned to Thor and then smiled. Thor walked over and offered his arm. "Of course." He said as he took Thor's arm and let his brother help Loki up. They smiled and ran to catch up to the others._

"You were always there…" Thor smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you in return."


	2. Do We Have An Accord?

**I do not like Hela's character design at all so I changed it. Sorry if you don't like it. *Shrugs* And sorry if this chapter sucks…. I couldn't think of anything else. **

Days passed slowly for everyone. Frigga hardly left the room and on the few occasions that she did she went to the library or to the gardens. She refused to speak with anyone and refused to eat anything. Thor kept trying to get her to eat or even drink something and she would just sit there. He realized now how much Loki was like Frigga, their personalities, they way they dealt with things. Thor could remember that Loki had one true friend and when he dies Loki refused to speak, eat or even sleep for weeks on end. Now Frigga was doing the same thing.

Odin continued on like a king should but behind closed doors he wept for the loss of his youngest child and he regretted everything that he had ever done wrong with Loki. He had always thought that the path Loki took was his own and never realized how far Loki had to be pushed before it came to that. He truly thought Loki was a monster when he found out it was his son that let the Jotun into Asgard and everything that happened past that point and to now. But he knew… He knew that monsters can only be created. And he made Loki into what he was, what he became. Had he done something different, would it have mattered at all? Would it have changed anything? Maybe if he had shown more of an interest in his son… Maybe then he would still be here with them.

Thor blamed himself just as much if not more than his parents were blaming themselves. Thor found himself remembering the past and staying deep in thought for hours sometimes days on end. It was only now that Loki was gone that he saw how badly his brother had been treated by everyone, even by him. Loki must have hate himself when he found out what he was. Thor couldn't even imagine the betrayal Loki felt and how confused he must have been. Now Thor just leans against the door to his balcony staring at the soft glow the city gave off as people began to light candles and lanterns as night drew closer to them. "Loki…" He felt his throat tighten as he said his little brothers name. He closed his eyes and he remembered the trust he saw in Loki's eyes. He always had trust in Thor. But he also remembered how fast that trust seemed to drain away as his brother slowly descended into the insanity and chaos of his own mind. Thor found himself sitting on the floor with tears falling silently from his cheeks.

"_Thor!" A small Loki screamed through the darkness of him and his brothers shared room. Thor now at 8 years old shot up out of bed. He was normally a very heavy sleeper but every time he hear his brother scream his name he was up in an instant. _

"_Loki? What's wrong? Are you injured?" He slurred out. When he gained no response he slowly made his way over to his brothers bed. He stumbled over some of Loki's books and growled quietly to himself. He never understood why Loki loved these books so much, he was only 5 after all. "Loki?" Thor could make out the small huddled form on his brother in the corner of the room near the window. The pale light coming through the window offered little help as he made his way to his brothers side. Thor kneeled down next to Loki and put a hand on his knee only to have the younger flinch and try to hide himself in the darkness of the corner. "Did you have another bad dream?" Thor asked. He barely made out Loki's small nod. Thor ran a small hand down his face as he still felt tired. He yawed loudly and grabbed Loki's arm. "C'mon… Loki. Staying in the corner wont do anything…" He yawed again as his eyes felt heavy. "Is anything it will make you more afraid…" Loki nodded and sniffed as he let his brother take him out of the corner. Thor helped his brother get back to bed and headed back to his own. Loki grabbed onto his sleeve and Thor looked back to him. "What?"_

"_You'll never leave me alone, right?" Loki's voice sounded scared and strained. Thor looked down at his little brother and raised a brow. He sighed and climbed into the bed with his brother. _

"_What was your dream about?" Thor asked as Loki moved closer to him and wrapped his small arms around Thor's waist. _

"_Everyone hated me… There was a-a lot of fighting and kill-killing…" Loki's voice shook as he told his brother his dream. "We were older and you… You said that if I betrayed you… you-you'd kill me… I wanted to kill you and father… My skin was blue like a Frost Giants…" His voice sounded more panicked as he continued and Thor held his brother tightly. "Then everything was gone… These people were hurting me and making me attack Midgard…" Loki sounded as if he was going to burst out crying. _

"_Do not fear, brother." Thor shook him slightly. "I will not let anything happen to you or anyone else… No one hates you and no one ever will."_

"_You promise?" _

_Thor nodded and smiled though Loki could barely see it. "I promise." _

Thor began to cry harder as he remembered that moment when they were children. Loki had always been good at magic, he was born with it even if he didn't begin to learn it until he was around 9, but it was there. Thor wished he had seen that what his brother saw was the future, maybe he could have done something. But he had only thought it was a nightmare that his brother had. He had a lot of them when he was a child so Thor didn't see anything wrong with it.

"Mourning still?" He jumped at the sound of a woman's voice. He climbed to his feet and looked around the room seeing no one. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned quickly bringing Mjolnir up at the intruder. It was a woman who looked no older than 20, she had long black hair tied back into a braid and had red eyes. She wore a long black dress with a sword on her hip. Her lips were painted black and so were her nails "Is that anyway to treat guests?" She asked smiling. Slowly he lowered his hammer and backed away.

"What are you doing here, Hela?" Thor asked in an annoyed tone. She shrugged and walked past him into his room. She began to fiddle with a couple things on his desk until he walked over and took them from her. "What are you doing here?" He asked again.

Again she shrugged and then sat down on a chair while crossing her legs. "Just thought I'd stop by and have a chat with you. After all your little brother did die just a few days ago, quite heroically I might add." was her response.

"Do not play games with me, Hela. You never come around unless you want something of us." Her smile grew and she stood up clapping her hands together happily.

"Your right. And I know that you wouldn't help me unless there was something in it for you." She dropped her hands to where they were clasped together in front of her.

Thor sighs heavily. "Will you get on to why you've come, so I can tell you to leave?"

"So angry." She mocked and walked around him. "Though I guess you do have reason to be." She shrugged and stopped behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head next to his. "You have something I want and I have something you want." He looked at her and raised a brow. She smiled brightly. "Interested, huh?" She let go and put her hands behind her before she began to pace. "Your little dark elf friend has been to my realm and tried to kill my brothers. He was able to injure Jormungandr on his way out. I want him dead along with his brute of a pet." Her voice became dark and threatening. "You have the power to kill them."

"And if I kill them? I was to do that anyway, What have you to offer?" He asked turning to her.

"Your brother." She answered. When she said this Thor looked at her in disbelief. "What? I am the goddess of the dead. Do you think me unable to bring him back?"

"What is the catch?" He asked after a moment of tense silence.

"What? Must there always be a catch?" She asked raising a brow. Thor took note of how she now looked around 30 years old.

"With you, there always is."

She laughed and smiled slightly. "You know me to well, Thor." When he said nothing she smirked and walked to the balcony.

"Well, what is it?"

"Loki has been well to me and my brothers, Thor." She turned to him her face cold and hard. "He helped us when no one else would and he saved our lives more than I can count. I knew what he was but the Allfather threatened to kill me should I tell him. It pains me to know the torment he has been through in the past few years. So as payment for bringing him back, you must kill Malekith and Algrim. But I will also take something from him."

"What is it you will be taking from him?"

"His memories. He will not know who you are, who Frigga or Odin are, no one. Not even himself." Thor looked at her with his mouth open slightly. ". He will gain no memories unless I allow it. I MIGHT give him his memories back." Thor stood there and thought a moment. "He will not remember anything that has caused his heart pain, but he will also not remember anything that once caused his heart joy. Like you or Frigga."

"You say you care for Loki, why would you take his life from him like that?"

"I wouldn't be taking his life-"

Thor shook his head and cut her off. "His memories are his life."

She smiled and walked towards him, she stuck out her hand. "Do we have an accord?"

Thor sighed knowing she would not wait for him to accept. If he didn't accept now he would never see Loki again. took her hand. "Yes." She smiled and nodded before disappearing.


	3. Loki

**I know I have not replied in a long time! I'm sorry! I have had a lot going on and I got really sick and ended up being sick for a week and a half… Here it is! Sorry if the chapter sucks I had a bit or writers block. If anyone has any ideas for future chapters and or stories I am all ears err… I guess all eyes? Whatever I will read the suggestion and think about it. You cam PM me or write it in the comments. **

Loki woke up and gasped for breath as though he had been denied it for a long time. He blinked rapidly and his breath came in short gasps. He stared up at the marble ceiling and his face went from shock to confusion. He sat up quickly onto to feel sharp pain go through his chest causing him to wrap his arms tightly around his torso and he hunched over with his eyes shut tightly. His breath now came in ragged gasps and he felt as though he would pass out. "Welcome back." He jumped slightly at the sound of a young woman's voice. He glanced up to see Hela standing there a slight smile on her lips.

"Wh-who are you? Who am I?" He asked a slight pause in between questions.

"I am Hela, the... Guardian of the dead. You are Loki. You were born on Jotunheim to king Laufey who cast you out for being a runt of a frost giant. Odin the king of Asgard took you in as his own when he found you. Frigga is your adoptive mother, Odin your" she sighed "Adoptive father and Thor is your adoptive older brother."

Loki stayed silent for a moment. "Why is it I am unable to remember anything?" Hela stayed silent and disappeared when she heard foot steps drawing closer to them. "Wait!" Loki said trying to keep her here. He looked at the spot she use to be.

"Loki..."He turned his head to the sound of a mans voice. When he looked behind him he saw a tall blond man staring at him with sad yet hopeful eyes. For a moment the man stood there, then he rushed to the tricksters side and dropped down next to him. He slowly put a hand on Loki's shoulder before pulling him into a crushing hug. Loki winced but said nothing. This man seemed do familiar to him, but who was he? Loki felt safe with him but at the same time he wanted nothing more than to get away from him. They stayed there in silence for a long time until Thor pulled away and looked at Loki's confused face. "You have no idea who I am... Do you?" Thor asked sadly.

"..No." Loki answered and shook his head slowly while he stared at Thor. Thor closed his eyes and swallowed thickly. He took a shuddering breath and looked at Loki once more.

He took note of how pale and weak he looked, then he saw red on the front of Loki's armor and his breath hitched slightly. Slowly he reached his hand out and touched his brothers chest. He was happy to see the blood was dried but worried at how Loki flinched and winced as though Thor had just hit him with Mjolnir. "Are you able to stand?"

Loki stayed quiet a moment. "I am unsure, I have yet to try." Thor stood back and helped Loki up. Loki went to walk onto to collapse against Thor. "I guess that's a no..." He said quietly and close his eyes in slightly pain and great annoyance.

"I am taking you to the healers." Thor said and didn't wait for Loki to say anything as he slipped his arms under Loki's knees and shoulders before easily lifting the younger god up and heading down the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Loki said in slight surprise. He may feel safe with this man, but that still did not change the fact that he felt like he couldn't trust him either. He didn't have much of a choice in the matter though considering he could hardly stand and he couldn't walk on his own.

"Taking you to the healers as I said." He replied and looked at Loki slightly before turning down a hallway quickly and almost bursting into a room startling a few people who resided inside.

"My lord, are you wel-" A woman with short brown hair, blue eyes and tan skin began to ask until she noticed the recently dead prince in his arms. "What?" Was all she was able to breath out as she stared at the brothers.

"I can explain later. Please just make sure he is alright he was unable to stand and walk just a few moments ago." Thor said in a bit of a rush. Though he was sure Loki was alright it still scared him that Loki was unable to walk on his own. She only nodded. Thor thanked her and set Loki down on one of the many empty beds. "I will return soon." He said and left the room with Loki staring after him as the woman began to ask him questions. Thor turned down many hallways and almost ran through the halls of the palace in search of his parents. He would have run or even flew if it meant that he could find them faster, but he feared that if he went to faster than this in his search that he would miss them somehow. He ran past a room and stopped before running inside after seeing his mother. "Mother." He breathed out quickly as he stopped in front of her.

Slowly her eyes met his and she spoke. "Thor, what is it?" She asked.

"Loki." Frigga looked at him confused and sad. "He lives."

"Thor what are you talking about? Loki d-…" She swallowed and breathed in slightly. "Died in our arms…"She said quietly.

"Hela brought him back." He explained and she looked at him even more confused.

"I was unaware she had such an ability." Thor was about to speak when she started again. "Thor that woman only does things for others when she is getting something out of it… What did you do?" She said worry in her voice.

"She only wishes me to kill Malekith and his monster, which I was to do anyway. She told me that they attacked her realm and injured one of her brothers. She said that if I killed them she would bring Loki back… The cost was Loki's memories…" He said the last part quietly.

"Bring me to him." Was all she said. Thor nodded and helped her up from her chair and lead her to the healers. They came into the room to see Odin standing there in front of Loki who looked weary of the older man. "Husband." Frigga said earning his attention. He looked over to her.

"When Heimdall told me… I didn't believe…" He said as they got closer. "But I knew he would not lie…" He looked back to Loki. Loki looked at the three people standing in front of him. He felt like he should know who they are but he couldn't remember.

Frigga stared at him for a moment before she pulled him into a hug quickly. Loki looked at her then at Thor and Odin. After awhile she pulled away and looked at him with a smile. She looked as if she would cry and Loki only continued to stare at her not knowing what to do. He looked down after a moment, it hurt him not to remember who they were and he knew that it must hurt them as well if he couldn't remember them. "I am sorry for not remembering any of you…" He said quietly.

Frigga shook her head. "Nonsense." She spoke. "Do not be sorry for something you could not control. For something that was not your fault. You will remember," She brushed a strand of hair out of his face. "In time." She nodded and smiled more. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"A bit stiff, but other than that I am feeling much better than before." He said looking back at her.

"Good." She nodded.

"Are you able to stand?" Thor asked.

Loki nodded. "After a few minutes I was able to stand on my own."

"Thor, Frigga, leave us and meet us in the garden.." Odin suddenly said and everyone looked to him. He looked to the healers in the room. "You all leave as well." From the tone in his voice everyone knew that it was better not to question him and left. As they left Frigga and Thor glanced back a few times wondering what Odin was going to do or say. Once the room was cleared Loki looked to Odin with slight fear. Odin walked towards him after a few moments of tense silence and stared at him for a long time. "I know you are unable to remember anything my son…" He hung his head slightly and then placed his hands on Loki's shoulders. "And should you gain your memories back… I know that you could never forgive me for what I have done to you in the past, but know that I am truly sorry…" He swallowed thickly. "I felt so helpless as we held your body… I couldn't think of what to do, how to comfort your mother and brother…" Odin' voice broke slightly as he finished his sentence.

Loki stared at him for awhile before he hesitantly placed a hand on the mans shoulder. Though he felt like he could not really trust this man he did feel that at some point the seemed to trust him and even admired. "I feel as though I must have done something to anger you.." He started not really sure where he was going with this. "And though I do not remember… I am unsure if I would want to remember at this point…" He cleared his throat quietly. "I do not know you are deserving of it… But I will forgive you." He said after a long pause. Odin looked up at him quickly and gave him a disbelieving look. Loki smiled slightly which cause Odin to smile back. It had been a long time since he had seen his youngest genuinely smile and it made him happy.

"Now," He began. "how about we go and find your mother and brother?"

Loki nodded. "I'm sure at one point I would have loved that. Shall we?" He asked as he slowly got up.

Odin nodded. "we shall." He said as he took Loki to the garden where they found Frigga and Thor sitting on a bench talking and looking at some of the small animals that would run by every now and then. Loki stopped and looked behind him. For a moment he could swear he saw that woman watching them.


	4. Glimpses

**Anyone ever watch Sinbad: Legend Of The Seven Seas? I don't know if I have already said this and am to lazy right now to check… But the goddess is who I want Hela to look like in this. But her hair will not do that weird floating shit that her does. **

Loki had been back for a couple weeks now and Malekith was nowhere to be found. Odin had forbidden Thor from leaving and Loki was the only other one he knew that knew how to get between worlds. All Thor could do was wait until he saw Hela again.

"Are you sure we can even trust him?" Sif asked as she glanced at Loki who was petting the mane of one of the horses. She looked back to Thor and The Warriors Three.

"Yes." Thor said with a nod. "Hela may not be the best person around… But she hardly lies. From what I can gather he does not have any memories."

"He could be lying." Sif said while crossing her arms.

Thor sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Sif I know you and Loki never really got along anyway… But you were not enemies. We all fought together, saved each other. I understand why Loki did what he did. It does not make it right… But I understand. I understand how you feel about this as well, but can you remember the times when we would all fight together? When we would go off looking for adventure? I can not even count the times when Loki stood by us in our times of need and we never did that for him in return. Now he cant even remember any of us. We have a chance to be the friends- to be the family he never really had." Sif and The Warriors Three stared at Thor for a long time. Volstagg smiled and hit him on the shoulder in a friendly manor.

"I see that since you have met that Midgardian woman you have begun to start using your head more… I don't know if that's a good thing or not…" He said with a laugh. Sif shook her head and smiled slightly.

"Your right, Thor… We've all done something in the past to regret and he cannot even remember the past to regret it. I will not push aside my feelings on the matter…" She sighed. "But I shall try to look past it, at least until he remembers. Once he does," She smiles slightly "He still has a sparing match we never finished." Thor laughed loudly earning the attention of Loki.

Loki didn't really know why he liked to be alone most of the time, but he enjoyed the times when Thor and the others would spend around him… Well besides the feeling he got off of Thor' friends. _'I wonder why no one seems to trust me…'_ He thought to himself as he looked to the horse he was petting. "His name is Freedom." Loki jumped when he heard the voice of the man who looked after the horse. He looked over to the older man. He had grey hair and light blue eyes.

"Freedom?" Loki raised an eyebrow. "That seems ironic…" He said and looked back to the horse.

"Yeah I suppose it is…" The old man said and walked over to Loki to look at the horse. "His rider died awhile ago and now he just sits here."

"No one else has taken him?" Loki asked.

The man shook his head. "No. He wont let anyone ride him. We can barely get him out of the stables without him hurting us. You are the only one I have seen be able to touch this horse with out him going into a panicked state." Loki looked back to the horse. His white body was a bit dirty and his mane was tangled and rather ugly looking. "Perhaps he would let you ride him." Loki shook his head.

"I don't think so."

"Why is that?" the old man asked slightly confused by the younger prince.

"He seems to trust me… But wants to get away from me at the same time." He answered.

"Loki!" Thor called to his brother. Loki looked back to him. "Come, brother! We are going to head back to the palace!" Loki nodded to the old man and left to catch up with Thor. When he got up to them he smiled slightly and began to walk with them.

"We should tell you of the marvelous tales and adventures we had all been in, in the past." Volstagg hit his back in the same friendly manor that he had hit Thor' shoulder. Loki' expression changed from docile to shocked and almost fearful when Volstagg hit him. Though he did not hit him very hard, Loki stumbled forwards and fell to his knees.

"_Foolish Jotun!"_

"Loki?!" Thor yelled and kneeled next to his little brother. Loki' eyes were unfocused as Thor kneeled next to him. Thor placed a hand on Loki' shoulder and looked at him. "Loki, are you well?"

Loki looked at him and went back to being docile once more. He nodded. "Y-yes… I am fine… Forgive me. I am unsure of what came over me…" He said quietly. Thor looked at him slightly worried and helped Loki to his feet. "I-I am going to head to the library, if you don't mind…" Thor watched as Loki left.

"What do you think that was about?" Sif asked looking to Thor.

"I didn't hit him that hard." Volstagg said quickly.

"I know, Volstagg… But I think something else is going on." Thor said and began to head in the direction his brother went. Loki had gotten quite a ways away from him in the short time they were walking and Thor could no longer see his brother.

"Thor." He stopped when he saw Hela sitting in one of the windows.

"Where have you been?" He asked as he walked up to her. She was sitting there messing with the hem of her dress.

"You know how many things die that come to my realm?" She said not looking at him. "I've been quite busy. My brother is also still injured. That bastard elf almost killed him after all." She sighed. "You have not kept your side of the deal." She said standing and looking at him.

"I have been unable to leave Asgard. Though I am sure you know that already." He stated as she began to pace.

"You have disobeyed the Allfather before, Thor. Or have you forgotten your little trip to Jotunheim where Loki found out what he was? He might have never known what he was if you had listened to him and left when he said you all needed to." She said with a smile. Thor growled and grabbed her by the throat before slamming her into the wall. "Temper, temper…" She said staring at him with no fear. "I do not fear you. You are nothing but a child compared to the Allfather or even your friends. You do anything to me… And I will take Loki' life away and this time I will not give it back." She spat. Thor slowly let her go and she started to walk away. "Loki' power is far greater than I had thought before and his magic, though he cannot remember how to use it is trying to heal his mind. Trying to give him back his memories and I am unable to stop this. The memories of pain, fear, hate, betrayal and war will come back first since they hold stringer emotions and are the freshest." She turned back to the elder prince. "I would be careful what you say and do… You could set something off…" With that she smiled and disappeared.

Thor stared at where she just was before heading off to the library to find his brother. He stopped at the door when he saw Loki sitting at a table towards the back wall reading a book. He hesitated before walking over to him. Loki looked up from his book when he felt Thor' presence. His face was blank and emotionless as Thor looked at him. "Can I help you, Thor?" He asked before looking back at his book.

"I wanted to make sure you were well." Thor said and sat next to him before looking at the book. It was a story that their mother use to read to them when they were younger. Even in a place filled with magic and monsters they still had their fables and mythical stories. He remembered this one being one of Loki' favorites when he was a child.

"As you can see, I am perfectly fine." He lied and continued to read.

"Please do not lie to me, Brother." Thor sighed as he leaned back in the chair.

"This seems familiar to me." Loki said after a moment.

"What?" Thor asked slightly confused.

"This story. It seems familiar." He said clearing up his statement slightly.

Thor smiled a bit. "Our mother use to read it to us when we were children. It was your favorite." Loki didn't say anything and continued to read. He sighed after a moment and set the book down. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes." Loki said while resting his arms on the table.

"What is it?" Thor asked while straightening up and looking at Loki.

"Everything seems for familiar to me… But I am unable to remember any of it." Loki said clenching his hands into tight fists. "I receive looks of hate and disgust from people and I do not understand why they look at me like that. I see, hear, feel or smell things that I know, but cant remember and I hate it. I have glimpses of things that I think might be part of my life… But none of them are joyful or are of times of happiness. They are all just… Hatred and war and sadness…" His voice got quieter as he spoke. Thor stared at him for awhile unsure of what to do. Thor out his hand on Loki' shoulder causing him to look at his older brother.

"You were always the one who knew what to say and always used your head so I do not know of what to say to you… But I promise that if you even regain memories of how we were when we were children and of the past few years… I am sorry and I will never treat you as I have in the past. I can only ask that you trust me and never chose the path that you went down." Loki looked at him a bit confused but nodded.

"I shall try." He said with a forced smile. Thor looked sadly at his brother and then stood. "You are going to continue to read?"

Loki nodded. "I am guessing that by how I seem to love reading I must have read almost or all of the books in here?" Thor nodded. "Then I think I would like to know of what I use to read once more."

Thor laughed once quietly. "I figured as much. You know where to find us when you are finished." With that Thor left his brother to read.

Loki looked back to the book in his hands and began to read once more. He had no idea how long he had been reading, but he had gotten through over 46 books and it was dark outside. Deciding that he should probably leave before he stayed here all night he got up and put the books back where he had found them. He sighed quietly when he pushed the last book into its place. He looked around at the large empty library. Though out the day only a few others had even entered it and they were either servants putting books back inside the library or healers grabbing or putting back books about herbs and other things like that. Within a few minutes of just standing there he pushed himself away from the bookshelves and left. He looked outside and just barely saw the sun setting the rest of the way. "At least its not the middle of the night…" He said as he looked away from the window and continued to walk. He wondered if he should go see if he could find Thor and the others or if he should go back to his room. Part of him wanted to be left alone after what had happened earlier that day and the other part didn't want to be alone because of the same reason. He stopped at a room when he heard Thor' loud voice inside. He cracked the door open slightly and watched Thor and Volstagg wrestle a bit. Hogun was watching them with an expressionless face, Fandral was laughing and Sif was shaking her head slightly while smiling. Loki smiled as he watched them. After a few minutes of watching them he turned away and began to walk away.

He stopped suddenly and fell against the wall with a light thud. He reached one of his hands to his head and winced slightly. His vision became blurry and he closed his eyes tightly.

"_What am I?"-_

"_I'm not your brother… I never was."- _

"_He's not my father!"-_

"_Frigga is the only reason you are still alive and you will never see her again. You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeon."-_

"_Then am I not your mother?"_

"_You're not."- _

"Loki!" Thor shouted as he shook Loki' shoulders trying to get his little brothers attention. He had come out to see if Loki was still in the library and found his brother on the ground leaning against the wall while breathing heavy with a terrified expression plastered onto his face. The others ran out as they heard Thor' shout.

"Thor what's happened?" Sif asked as they ran over to the brothers.

"I am unsure." He said and looked to her before looking back to Loki. "Loki!" He tried again to get his brothers attention. Loki' eyes met Thor' and he stared at his brother with fear in his eyes. "Loki…" Thor said quieter when he finally got his attention. "What happened?" He asked. Loki began to breath heavy and he grabbed his head and shook it slightly. He began to mumbled things quickly. Thor shook him again causing Loki to look at him. Slowly Loki calmed down and his eyes shut as he passed out. "Loki!"


	5. Warnings

**I did forget to even slightly put Jane in this story… SO just pretend she was there the whole time… In placed where Thor would be with his friends/Loki/his parents, pretend she was off doing something by herself. **

Loki could hear people around him but he couldn't make out what they were saying or what they were doing. Someone was holding onto his arm tightly and he wished that he could tell them to let up a bit. Voices came muffled and not understandable to him. He couldn't even make out the simplest of words that were spoken right next to his ear. Then everything was silent once more. Where ever he looked there was nothing but darkness and silence. When he tried to speak he found that his ability to speak was gone as well. "What a bind you seem to have gotten yourself into, Laufeyson." He flinched when he heard a voice that he recognized. He didn't know why this voice seemed to scare him or why he would flinch the second he heard it. He only continued to look around. Soon the darkness began to clear slightly and he was in a barren rocky place.

"Wh-.."Was all he was able to say. He looked around confused and then he started to walk. After a few steps he stopped and dropped to his knees clutching his head. While he was closing his eyes tightly from the pain exploding in his head he could hear and feel that someone had come to stand in front of him.

"First you start a war between Jotunheim and Asgard… Have your brother sent to Midgard… Try to kill him on Midgard…" He was speaking slowly and began to walk around Loki several times. "Take the Throne of Asgard for yourself…" He laughed slightly. "Betrayed those who had been allies to you… Tricked your father and some other Frost Giants into Asgard where you killed your own father in a way that made you look like a hero… Your brother returns and you fight… Then you fall from the Bifrost." He sighed and kneeled down in front of Loki before forcing the younger of the princes to look at him. Loki painfully opened his eyes.

"Wh-who-"

"I am known as The Other." He spoke and let go of Loki' head. "Though you would not remember that I suppose…" He began to pace. "Now lets see where was I? Ah yes. Then I found you and made you the leader of an army and you were suppose to hand Midgard over to us and failed." He growled out the last part. "You were brought back to Asgard!" He raised his voice slightly. "Then saved that wretch of a woman that you use to call your mother…" He spat. "You were to stay dead until that Goddess… What was her name? Hela? Until she brought you back. He grabbed Loki by the front of his shirt and lifted him up as though he weighed no more than a small child. He was about to speak more when he let go of Loki and let him fall to the ground before looking behind himself. "What are you doing here?!" He yelled and began to walk away from the scared god. Loki looked after The Other with a confused stare. But just like it had when he passed out the first time everything again went black.

"Loki!" The sound of a man screaming his name called Loki to his senses and his eyes shot open. He felt himself fall a bit but landed on something soft. He looked around in a frightened manor and his eyes rested upon Thor and Frigga. Thor looked at Loki with a worried stare and then rushed to his younger brothers side and placing a hand on his shoulder. Frigga was close behind him and sat on the edge of the bed with her hand on his leg. "Are you alright, brother?" He asked looking into Loki' scared eyes. "What has frightened you so?" Loki did not speak, he only continued to stare at Thor.

"My son," Frigga began and placed a hand on Loki' face. "You are safe here." Her voice was gentle and seemed to calm Loki down. "Nothing is going to hurt you." She said more to herself than she did to Loki. "What has caused you such fear, my son?"

Loki shook his head trying to remember. The second he was able to remember he looked at Frigga and Thor a couple of times before speaking. "I do not know." He lied and shook his head before clutching it lightly in his hands and hunching over a bit. Thor clenched his jaw tightly. He had never seen Loki like this before. The younger god had always been to prideful to show such emotions. Even to his family. He could feel how scared Loki was just by how his brother was shaking and clutching his head. His breath was slightly faster than it should be and Thor worried that Loki may have a panic attack.

"Mother, we should give him a bit of room." Thor said noticing how Loki was trying to be as small as he could and seemed to flinch when ever Frigga moved one of her hands to his shoulder or face. Frigga looked as though she would protest but she could see it in her youngest son as well. Slowly she backed away from her son with Thor and they watched Loki for a few minutes before the black haired man looked up at them. He had calmed down considerably and was now staring at them.

"I-If you don't mind… I wou-would like to be alone…" His voice shook and he stuttered slightly as he spoke.

"I do not think that is a good idea, brother." Thor said and took a step closer, but stopped when he saw Loki back away a couple inches. He sighed and spoke again. "While you slept your magic began to protect you in a way not even our mother says she has ever seen. You began to have a nightmare and it made it worse… You almost killed one of the healers and injured the other 6 in the processes of trying to get you to calm down." Loki' eyes widened and he looked away. "Eventually it passed, but your magic was still protecting you." Thor said and held out his arms which were full of small and medium sized burn marks. Loki looked away fully and he began to shake more.

"A-All the more reason… To leave be alone…" He said after awhile. "Please…" Loki said almost to quiet to hear. "I do not want to hurt anyone else…." Thor sighed and shook his head.

"No."

Loki looked back to him quickly with confused eyes. "Why?"

"Because you may not remember it… But I use to always leave you alone whenever something happened and you told me to. I never questioned it and it almost killed you a few times. If I had done something different we might not be having this conversation. I wont leave you alone anymore." Loki didn't say anything, he didn't have anything to say. Frigga saw the look in Thor' eyes and smiled a little and looked to her youngest son.

"I will leave you two to talk for awhile." She said and smiled at Loki once more before leaving.

Thor walked over to his brother and sat down in the chair next to his bed. "I can be more stubborn than you can, brother. You know that."

"Actually… I don't…" Loki said quietly and looked away again. He looked out the window and stared at the city. Thor didn't like how weak Loki' voice sounded and wished Loki would talk to him about what had happened in his dream. He knew Loki was lying, but that also meant he would continue the lie that he couldn't remember and Thor would get nowhere. He cursed at Hela in his head for not letting Loki remember. Times like this is where some of his memories would be good.

"Freedom." Thor said a bit loud after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" Loki asked looking to Thor.

"Freedom." He repeated.

"I heard you the first time…" He stated. Thor smiled to himself slightly. He had managed to pull Loki' mind away from whatever was scaring him. Or at least he hoped he did. "What I meant was, what are you talking about?"

"The horse."

"What about him?" Loki asked not understanding where his brothers thoughts were.

"He was your horse."

"He was?"

Thor nodded and spoke again. "You had befriended one of the soldiers and Freedom was his horse. When he died he gave Freedom to you. You would ride that horse almost everyday and you were the only one he would allow to get near his stall." Thor explained. Now Loki understood what that old man meant about the horses rider dying. He couldn't remember anything and so he guessed that that would be like dying.

"I see…" Loki said and looked down slightly.

"Would you like to go and ride him? I could get my horse and we could ride together for awhile." Thor asked and hoped his brother would take him up on the offer.

"I," Loki paused a moment before nodding with a small smile on his lips. "I would like that." He said and looked at Thor. Thor smiled and got up.

"I will be outside waiting for you." With that he turned and left.

Loki smiled slightly and then it faded. He thought back to what happened in his dream. He wondered if it was even a dream. It felt so real. After a moment he got up and got dressed. He found Thor standing near the stables with a brown horse as the horse ate something from a bucket. Loki walked over to them and Thor looked up. Loki then walked over to Freedom and opened his stall before slowly getting closer to the horse. He managed to lead the horse out of the stall and looked around for a brush before he began to brush out the horses tangled mane. About 20 minutes passed before Loki managed to make the horses mane look pretty good and then he climbed onto the horse as Thor climbed onto his. "Where do you wish to ride?" Loki asked as Thor got up next to him.

"We can head into the forests." He suggested and Loki nodded. Thor smiled at his brother before leading him to the forests where they walked down small hidden paths on their horses. A couple hours had passed before either of them spoke.

"How long was I unconscious?" Loki asked breaking the silence.

Thor hesitated. "8 days." He said and looked at Loki. Loki looked back at him with a shocked expression. "None could wake you and we feared that you may never wake again."

"_I have an army.."- _Loki winced slightly when he heard his own voice and caught a few random images he didn't know.

"_Its an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."- _Again he winced but it was more noticeable this time. Thor looked at him.

"Brother?"

"_Tell me!"- _This time he fell from his horse and onto his side on the ground.

"Brother!" Thor yelled and threw himself from his horse before running to his brothers side. When he got to Loki' side he was shaking and gritting his teeth so tight Thor though he would crack them. He gathered his brother in his arms and held him while shaking his slightly trying to get his attention.

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"-_

Loki' eyes went unfocused and he stopped shaking instantly. "Loki? Loki!" Thor yelled as his brother went limp. Slowly Loki' eyes closed and his breathing got slower. Thor looked at his brother with fear before he climbed onto his horse and went back to the palace as quickly as his horse would allow.

"_When I'm king… I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all!" A young Thor said as he looked at his little brother with a large smile. Loki smiled back. -_

_"Wha- because I-I-I-I'm the monster who parents tell their children about at night?"_

_"No" Was all Odin managed to say as he lowered himself onto the stone steps_

_"You know it all makes sense now. Why you favored Thor all these years!" His sadness was quickly becoming rage and his hurt expression changed to one of anger. "Because no matter how much you claimed to love me" He slammed his hand into his chest as he walked towards Odin. Odin reached a hand up towards Loki indicating a need for help. Loki only looked down at him-_

"_You're a monster." Widow said as she turned around. _

"_No." Loki said with a smile. "You brought the monster."- _

Shattered pieces of Loki' memories began to play in his head as he stayed unconscious. Thor couldn't tell what was happening just that his little brother was now lying in the same bed he had just left a few hours ago. Frigga had left to speak with the healers about Loki' seemingly worsening condition and Thor decided to not leave the younger prince alone. "Having trouble?" He sighed when he heard Hela' voice.

"Are you here to mock or to help?" He asked not taking his eyes from Loki' sleeping form.

She smiled slightly and walked over before sitting on the edge of Loki' bed causing Thor to look at her. "He has enemies you do not even know about." She said and looked at Loki.

"What does that mean?" Thor said annoyance in his voice.

"It means they want him dead." She looked back at Thor. "You think he would try to take over Midgard on his own free will?" She laughed. "He is no murderer of the mortals. A creature known as The Other had and still has a link to his mind. He will also aid in Loki getting his memories back."

"If he wished to kill Loki, then why give him his memories back? Loki would remember everything about his magic and fighting skills." Thor said slightly confused.

Hela sighed and stood before walking around. "I had hoped that the link would be gone when he died…" She shook her head. "He wants Loki to remember the pain he had in his heart when he kills him."

"Couldn't you just bring Loki back again." Hela shook her head. "Why?"

"Because it takes a great deal of my own life energy. If I were to try and bring him back again it could kill me and bring back a creature I would rather stay dead. Without me the realm of the dead are free to leave. After years of being there most of them do not remember who or what they were and they would end up killing without realizing it. I doubt Odin would do anything unless they came to Asgard…" She muttered the last part. "If The Other kills Loki… This time he's gone for good." Thor didn't say anything and looked at his brother with a scared expression. "Loki knows how to get the Aether out of your little Midgardian woman… So him regaining some of his memories can help you with that…. I am sorry I cannot do more." She said before leaving.

"I will not lose you again…" Thor said and stared at his brother. He shook his head. "Not again."


	6. Loki's Back

**Ok guys I fucking suck at grammar, you all know that. For any of my readers that know grammar better than I do… I have seen fanfics where names have a 's on the end so it looks like this: Loki's. and some have just the ' so it looks like: Loki'. Which is it? I have used both and I don't know which it is, when I Googled it I got nothing. **

"Thor…" Jane said quietly as she entered Loki' room where Thor was still sitting by his bed. He looked back and stood before walking up to her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"I am sorry that I have been neglecting you its just…" He stopped and looked back at Loki.

Jane shook her head. "You have nothing to feel sorry about, Thor. I understand how you feel. You just got him back after all." She said looking to Loki as well. "I would probably do the same thing. And Loki is in worse condition that I am. Your mom made sure to help me... But she said she couldn't do anything for him…" she added quietly.

"Hela came back again." Jane looked up quickly.

"Well what did she say?" She asked a bit fast. Thor brought her out of the room and explained everything that had happened. "So the faster he remembers the better the chance I have at living…" She looked through the door to Loki. "But The Other will come for him sooner as well…" She sighed and shook her head. "One hell of a predicament we have here…."

Thor was about to speak when they heard Loki scream. Both Thor and Jane jumped slightly at the sudden noise and ran into Loki' room. "Brother!" Thor yelled as he saw Loki thrashing around his eyes wide open and full of fear. When he got to his brother, Loki backed away and would have fallen off onto the bed if Thor had not grabbed onto his arm before he could get far. "Brother what's wrong?" He asked worried as he pulled his younger brother closer to him.

"L-let go of me!" Loki almost yelled as he tried to free himself from his brothers strong grip.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Thor said and kept his grip on Loki' arm. Loki only continued to try and free himself from his brothers grasp.

"Let go!" Loki screamed. Thor hesitantly let go of his brother and watched as Loki jumped up from his bed and backed away until he was against a wall. Loki wasn't looking at wither Thor or Jane. His breath came in short ragged gasps and he soon slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. Thor hesitated but walked up to Loki and kneeled down next to him. He was going to put a hand on Loki' shoulder until he saw what looked like a large gash slowly appear on Loki' neck and disappeared under his shirt,

"Loki…" Thor spoke quietly trying to get his little brothers attention. After a few more times of trying to get his brothers attention Loki finally looked up at him. "What happened to you?" Thor asked after a moment of silence. Loki appeared to have calmed down considerably and he stared at Thor. His eyes were unfocused and almost seemed dead to Thor. "Loki, what has happened?" Thor tried once more. When Loki didn't respond Thor turned to Jane. "Will you go and find our mother or one of the healers?"

She nodded. "Of course." She said and then turned and left the room quickly.

Thor turned back to Loki and looked at him with a worried expression. "Loki…" he mumbled as his brother looked away from him. There was something else Thor could see in Loki' eyes. It almost looked like hate. Thor looked at him confused now. He reached a hand out and placed it on Loki' shoulder before the younger prince glared at him and pushing his hand away.

"Don't touch me." He said in a dangerous tone.

Thor' mouth opened slightly. "Loki… Do you remember?" He asked and Loki gave him a blank stare for a long moment before nodding. Thor hung his head slightly and tightened his hands into fists. "I- Brother I-"

"Don't bother." Loki almost growled as he interrupted Thor. "There is nothing you could say to change anything."

Thor was going to speak when he remember what Hela had told him about The Other. "I see you remember now, Loki." He herd her voice and looked to the window where she was sitting. Loki looked to her as well and gave her a blank stare. She then looked to Thor and smiled at him.

"What?" Thor asked as she smiled at him. He could see that there was something she was here to tell him.

"Are you not happy? Your brother has most of his memories back and your mortal woman might just live."

"You told me what will happen once he does remember." Thor pointed out.

She shrugged and stood up before walking over to the brothers. Just as she was about to speak Odin, Frigga and Jane came into the room. Jane looked at the woman with a confused stare. She could guess who it was from what Thor had told her, but this was still her first time actually seeing the Goddess. "Hela." Odin said and walked over to them with Frigga and Jane following him.

"Hello, Allfather." She said with a smiled and then turned back to Thor. "That's why I am here." He said and crossed her arms. "The Other will and probably with that damned elf." Once she said The Other, Loki visibly stiffened and looked to her quickly. "Though I am unsure if the elf will come with him willing or if they will fight as well." She shrugged. "Either way, should either come he" she nodded to Loki. "Will probably die… Again."

"And why are you telling me this?" Thor asked. "I already knew that."

"Because I may be able to lend you some help." She said and waved her hand opening a small gate to her realm. "Fenrir come here." She said and the wolf showed himself before walking through the gate as Hela closed it. "Fenrir has offered to help you in killing both the elf and The Other."

Odin glared at her slightly. "Why would you allow one of your beasts to aid us?"

Hela glared right back at him for calling Fenrir a beast. "He is not a beast." She growled and walked over to Odin without fear. "He is my brother and we are both still angered that your little war with the Dark Elves came to our home and almost killed our brother. I would not have just offered him to you. He has done so himself and I will respect his wishes." With that she turned to Fenrir. "Should anything happen to him and it is by your hand or the hand of any Asgardian…" She looked to Jane. "Or Midgardian I will come back," She looked back to Odin. "And I will kill whomever has done so to him." She then smiled and looked to Fenrir, she smiled at him and then disappeared.

Loki smirked. "Angering others still?" He said as the Allfather looked to his sons. He looked to Thor and Thor nodded and sighed. Loki' eyes never left Odin as the older man began to walk towards him and Thor. Even as Odin got to then Loki stayed sitting on the ground. Everyone could tell that he was paler than usual and his eyes were still slightly unfocused. Odin kneeled next to his sons and that's when he noticed the gash that Thor had seen the only difference it that it was beginning to slowly bleed. When Odin reached a hand out to his youngest son, Loki glared at him and slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me." He growled.

Odin sighed and closed his eye before standing. "Thor."

Thor looked at Loki then at Odin. "Yes?" He asked hesitantly.

"Make sure he does not leave." He said and turned around before walking out of the room.

Everyone watched Odin leave and then they looked to Loki who didn't look at any of them. "Loki…" Frigga said as she got closer to her sons and kneeled down next to Loki. She could tell that he was getting worse in his condition. "What happened to you?" she asked referring to the gash that was bleeding more and about some of the bruises and other cuts that began to show. When he said nothing and just stared at her she sighed and looked at him sadly. After a few moments of silence she began to say a spell that Thor and Jane didn't even understand. Slowly Loki's eyes closed. "Thor will you place him on the bed and then leave the room?" She asked looking to him. He nodded and did as told before leaving with Jane. "You may stay Fenrir." She said and looked to the wolf who nodded and walked over to a corner in the room and laid down watching her.

"I wonder what the hell happened." Jane said as they walked down the hallway.

"As do I." Thor agreed and sighed before running a hand through his hair. "I have no idea where to even begin with this… Loki has always been distant and I fear that he will become even more so than he was before. I worry about those wounds that began to appear on his body… I do not understand why they have shown now." He said and looked to her.

She shrugged. "All of this is still new to me. But from what Frigga has told me… I wonder if its something like a spell, maybe?"

"Yes. That would be the most likely possibility." He said with a slight nod as they walked outside. The sun had begun to come up and the sky was a mixture of pink, orange, red and purple. After walking for awhile they sat down near a small fountain.

"Its beautiful here." Jane said after a moment of silence. "I've never seen anything like this back on earth."

Thor smiled slightly. "Yes, well it would be the other way around for me. To me Midgard is an amazing realm and this is normal to me." He said and rested his elbows on his knees and stared looked around a bit.

"Something bothering you? Well besides your brother?" She asked noticing how he was looking around.

"I feel as though we are being watched. Though I cannot tell if it is just some of the servants or something else." He said and looked around more. Jane looked at him for a second before looking around as well.

"Thor…" She said and grabbed his arm slightly causing him to look at her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Those elf soldiers… Some of them are over there." She said and he followed where her eyes were. He saw the soldiers she was talking about and they were indeed Malekith's.

"Jane get to the guards." He said and stood up. The elves looked at him and when they realized they had been spotted the disappeared around a corner. Jane nodded and ran to the guards before telling them of what she saw.

After a few moments Thor could hear screams and then a howl… Fenrir. He probably smelled the elves and went after them. He ran towards where he heard the wolfs howl and found him. He had grown greatly in size and was now the size of a Frost Beast. Thor looked at all the dead Dark Elf soldiers that laid at his paws. "I would suggest going to your brothers and mothers aid." He heard the wolf speak causing him to look up as Fenrir dropped a dead elf from his teeth. "They will not be safe for long." His voice was deep and was almost hard to understand as he spoke. "Go!" He yelled when Thor stood there. Thor looked at the soldiers once more before calling his hammer to him and heading to his brothers room as quickly as he could.

**Sorry about the crap ending to this chapter… I have been really busy lately and have not been able to write as much. Sorry…**


End file.
